


Space Spores

by liquid_dreams



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity found a new home among the stars after Earth burned. Two hundred years later, they're faced with a new threat in form of carnivorous Spores that turn their hosts into mindless ghouls. To create a new super weapon to save humanity, Integra's father did the unthinkable. Nineteen years later with humanity on the brink of extinction will a young Police Girl manage to defeat the Sporids, or will it finally be mankind's last hour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Spores

_19 years ago_

Chief Technician Jonathan Victoria had a bad feeling about all of this. Ever since his assignation to project 'Genesis' his mistrust in the science department and its leadership had grown. While the scientists always were a vague and secretive folk, never before had he worked with a group as tight-lipped as that under the leadership of Sir Hellsing. The team of six specialists in fields ranging from methamorphysics to cyro-science kept to themselves while they tinkered away in his lab. Jonathan hadn't seen any of them ever before, and he had worked at the University of Nova Britannia for nearly ten years. It was all very suspicious and his inquiries had been met with polite disgression and silence. Normally he'd pull rank to get more info, but the group was led by Sir Arthur Hellsing himself.

While the old world's feudal system hadn't survived the great Exodus from Earth more than two hundred years ago, certain names still carried a lot of weight, Hellsing's especially. It was his ancestors who had designed the first spaceships when it became clear that Earth was dying. Maybe it was his ancerstor's doing that saved nine million people. Jonathan's family were mostly known for being upstanding citizens and members of the police force. 

 

Jonathan knew a fair amount of people in the higher echelon of the goverment of Nova Britannia, and what he heard worried him. The interstellar fleet suffered from more and more assaults from insurgents of the surrounding planets, plus the new threat of so-called "Sporids“.  
After communication with ship „Vasquez“ was lost, he heard that a team of thirteen Black Ops had gone to investigate and only four returned. What exactly they'd found in the "Vasquez" was strictly confidental, but his sources had told him it was a new kind of hostile parasitic life form.  
Jonathan shivered and quickened his step. Hellsing had sent word that they'd had a breakthrough in their research, which might allow them to create a new kind of weapon, and needed his opinion. That was certainly news to Jonathan, since Hellsing hadn't needed his opinion, much less his permission, to occupy his lab in the first place. It was a mystery to Jonathan why Hellsing had requested his lab, since it was one of the oldest in the University. The technological wing still resembled one of the old world's buildings, while the parts that had been added since were more modern in style. As it happened, Jonathan's lab was underground and only accessible through a long slowly declining corridor. The solid rock walls were reassuring somehow. Jonathan straighened and smoothed some wrinkles from his uniform as he approached the dark wooden double doors leading to his former sanctuary. He hesitated briefly, unsure whether he should knock. 

"To hell with it," he muttered and pushed the polished bronze handle down. 

Hellsing's troupe had left his desk alone, at least. Jonathan fought to keep his expression politely neutral as he took in the rest of his lab. The scientists had upturned almost everything to make room for a monstrous metal contraption in the middle of the room. It looked a bit like a sinister med station, with robotic arms and tubes everywhere. Strapped to a metal table and barely visible under the titanium arms was a pale body. 

"Ah, Chief Technician, how kind of you to join us." 

Jonathan looked up. Hellsing seemed to be in a good mood today. His impressive moustache was carefully trimmed and curled, and was as per usual the most catching thing about his face. Arthur Hellsing had a weak chin and hair as pale as his eyes. His round stature and casually understated but clearly expansive uniform all screamed old money. Jonathan saluted briefly. 

"Sir Hellsing." He shook the offered hand. 

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Hellsing began in a maganimous tone, "We still have a little time before my scientists begin the experiment. That's right, I want you to witness humanity's next great advance."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in this project," Jonathan remarked and nodded at the body on the table, "Whatever are you planning with that chap?"

"Ah yes. Him." Hellsing's eyebrows drew together as he looked at the table. "Mr. Victoria, have you ever heard of Vampires?"

Jonathan blinked. "Vampires, Sir?"

"Undead humans who came back from the grave to drink the blood of the living." Hellsing recited, "Stronger, faster and immortal."

"So you're saying that guy's a vampire? From Earth?" 

"I understand your scpeticism, Mr. Victoria, but rest assured that it's true. This is, in fact, the oldest and most powerful vampire, captured by my great grandfather Dr. Abraham van Hellsing."

Jonathan crossed his arms and eyed Hellsing, who had a look of wonder and respect on his face as he looked at the unmoving body. It was still mostly obscured by machinery, but from what he could see it looked like any other corpse. 

"So this is our new super-weapon." 

"Not yet," Hellsing said and guided him around the dias on which the table stood. 

A putrid green tentacle bobbed idly in the pale blue solution of a tank positioned at the head of the metal construct. It twitched occassionally and the movement reminded Jonathan of fingers. He shuddered when it curled in itself. 

"What in the name of the twin moons is that?"

"I assume you've heard about the Sporid, yes?" Hellsing asked. 

"The ones on the Vasquez?"

"Indeed. It seems they are a sort of flesh eating parasite that invades host bodies and possess their brains, thus taking control of the body. The crew of the Vasquez had been turned into shambling mindless creatures that nearly overwhelmed the team sent to investigate. They barely managed to escape with a specimen in tow. As you know, the Vasquez was then declared lost and detonated to avoid the spread of the plague. Our newest reports suggest, however, that the parasites are sentinent and there's more where they came from."

Jonathan stared at Hellsing with a sinking feeling. Hellsing nodded with a grim expression. 

"The Sporid are coming and we need a weapon. The lives of nine million people depend on it."

"How long do we have?" Jonathan croaked. 

"Sit down, you look a bit pale." Hellsing pointed at Jonathan's desk chair. He sat down without another word. His heart was racing and nausea roiled through him when the tentacle twitched again, as if to mock him. It was insane, utterly insane. Just this morning, the worst he could imagine was that Janice would go into labor while he was at the lab. Oh god, his wife. Jonathan rubbed a shaking hand over his face.

"I know it sounds insane," Hellsing said seriously, "But when the situation is this dire, we need to grasp every straw there is. The military is preparing the ships for emergency evacuations as we speak."

"What, in the name of god, are you planning, Hellsing?" 

A look of surprise flashed over Hellsing's pale face. "God? Why, Jonathan, that's it! I knew you'd be helpful."

"What?"

"You just reminded me of something my father once taught me. I believe it may be the key."

Without another word, Hellsing hurried off and left Jonathan sitting at his desk. He looked from the tentacle to the unmoving body, put his head inbetween his knees and breathed. Control, he told himself, don't let the fear take control. He was the Chief Technician, there would be no trouble getting Janice and their unborn child to safety. But what about the millions of people who didn't have that kind of status? How long did the human race have to keep running? First from their dying planet's collapse, then from the Zygorian Empire and now from parasites? Curse it all, he thought and clenched his teeth. Jonathan quickly sat upright when he heard Hellsing come back. A look of determination was in his eyes and he seemed transformed from a pudgy lordling into a man who had a solution. In his hands there was an ancient looking paper book. Jonathan's eyes widened since he hadn't ever seen one of those outside of a museum. 

"Begin the procedure," Hellsing called towards his assisstants, who hurried to enter something into their keyboards. The air above their workstations flickered as the holo screens appeared and began to run a series of calculations and diagrams. 

Jonathan stepped beside Hellsing and eyed the leatherbound book. There was a golden cross stamped on it. "Is that a bible?"

"Indeed, my father left it for me. He said something I didn't understand back then, but I think I know what to do now."

The massive machine began to hum and flash into life. The two men watched as the robotic arms unfolded and moved into position around the body. Now that the view was clear from where they stood, Jonathan could see the thin pale body of a man around his thirties strapped to the surface with what looked like reinforced chains. He let out a quiet whistle. 

"Those could hold down an Elekk." He murmured.

"They were barely a match for him." Hellsing muttered back, "We had to place special cyro runes on the insides to keep him in check."

Jonathan squinted at the body, which did indeed look like a frozen corpse under the harsh white lights on the round beams above the table. The body even had a Y shaped dissection scar.

"Starting operation now," one of the assistants called and pressed a series of keys. 

One of the six metallic arms descended with a scalpel and began to methodically reopen the scars. Jonathan repressed the urge to squirm as the body's insides became visible. 

"Releasing tranquilizing agent into the tank," another assistant called. 

With a hiss, the pale blue water in the tank turned orange and the tentacle twitched wildly before going limp. 

"Extracting the specimen."

One of the robotic arms docked on the top of the tank and a small claw grabbed the limb. The arm moved the limb above the open body on the table and Jonathan had to clench his teeth. Everything about this made the warning bells ring in his head. Beside him, Hellsing opened his book reverently and flipped through the pages until he found something that made him pause. 

"Inserting the specimen into Subject A."

The metal arm descended and Jonathan watched in horror as the tentacle was placed in the guts of the body. 

"Begin closing the body."

As another of the arms began to sew the body shut with quiet whirring sounds, Jonathan saw the tentacle twitch back to life. 

"It's moving," he breathed, "It's...it's.."

The body began to twitch slightly as the tentacle moved around below the skin.

"No! It's too soon!" One of the scientists bellowed in alarm.

Hellsing's gaze was still fixed on the book. He had a perplexed frown on his face and didn't seem to notice anything. On the table, the body began to spasm. 

"The cyro runes are breaking!"

"What... It doesn't make sense..."

"The readings are going haywire, what's going on?" 

Jonathan grabbed Hellsing's shoulder and shook him roughly. 

"Did you just release a sporid on us?" He demanded, "Did you just fucking put a sporid in a body?"

Hellsing's gaze slowly traveled up from the book and towards the spasimg body. Without another word, he pushed the book at Jonathan and strode towards the table. 

"Hellsing! What are you doing?! Get back!"

"It's in my blood," Hellsing called and pushed up his sleeves. "I get it now, it's all true. Release the chains!"

"But sir-"

"Do it!" Hellsing bellowed as the body's skin rippled.

Jonathan stumbled backwards, still clenching the book, as he heard the chains release their prisoner with a staticky crackle. The body's eyes opened immediately. They were crimson like rubies and fixed immediately on Hellsing.

"With this blood I bind you!" Hellsing bellowed, "You must serve my line again! Rise, Alucard, and be reborn in my name!"

A terrible, wide grin spread on the creature's face. It's red eyes began to shine with unholy light and faster than Jonathan could blink, it had ripped Hellsing's head off. He let out a breath as it held up the head by the hair and let the blood pour into its maw while the torso slumped to the ground. A strange ringing blocked the scientists' panicked screams as he watched the creature drink. He caught the smell of smoke and blinked when he saw the frizzed out computers and the static displayed on the holo screens. When he looked back at the creature, he shuddered. The skin on it's torso had ripped, revealing a mass of writhing black tentacles instead of guts. The creature was laughing madly as the tentacles grew rapidly and caught the scientists, who were desperately trying to escape. Jonathan cursed and stood up on shaking legs. The only exit was the doors behind him. Still laughing madly, the mass of tentacles was ripping the scientists apart limb by limb and drinking their blood. 

"You were supposed to save us," Jonathan mumbled, tightening his grip on the book. "You were supposed to-!"

He hurled the book straight at the heart of the tentacles. It connected with a dull thump. One glowing red eye shone through the maze of tentacles and fixed on him. Jonathan began to run, but a cold tentacle wrapped around his ankle and sent him crashing to the floor. Before he could gain his breath back, he was lifted into the air upside down. 

"Screw you!" He yelled and thought of Janice's smiling face, her soft hands. "If I go down, you go down with me, you son of a bitch!"

What only the heads of each University branch knew was that the Exodus had left deeper wounds than the government let on. Each wing of the University was rigged with explosives, should something go disastrously wrong. In his opinion, this was as wrong as it could go.

"Are you really willing to do that, Jonathan Victoria?" A mocking voice echoed from somewhere.

Jonathan let out a breath and narrowed his eyes. This was it. The knowledge calmed him and he stared straight into the glowing eye.

"Yes." He said simply.

The writhing paused and the eye narrowed at him. Slowly, the nearest tentacle trailed down his face. Jonathan didn't flinch as it cut his skin. He felt a trickle of warm blood run down his cheek and watched as it dripped into the maw of the creature. Every single tentacle quivered and the eye closed for a moment. 

"Ah," the creature sighed, sounding strangely wistful, "Police Girl."

Jonathan blinked. What on Britannia...? To his amazement, the tentacle slowly lowered him to the ground. Jonathan scrambled up and backed away under the gaze of the ruby eye. 

"Go," the creature's echoeing voice ordered him, "They are here. Run. Take her to safety!" 

Jonathan shook his head and turned. He couldn't think, he just ran. Janice and the baby. He had to save them, even the fucking monster agreed. Jonathan felt like he was losing his mind. When he burst out of the corridor, the University was in pandemonium. With a grim expression, Jonathan ran for the nearest teleporter pad, shoving panicking people out of the way. With a horrifying roar, a black spaceship appeared in the pale violet sky. Joanathan hit his address into the keypad and watched a white cloud emerge from the ship as he started to fade away.


End file.
